back to the past
by Gin Ouji
Summary: Harry, Hermionie, Luna dan Voldemort terbawa ke masa 21 tahun yang lalu/ Tidak ada lagi Voldemort yang berwajah jelek dan berhidung celah, yang ada hanya seorang murid Hogwarts tampan bernama Tom Marvolo Riddle.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling. _I don't own anything._

WARNING: _Time travel, modified canon._

.

.

.

 _Harry jelas telah kehilangan kesempatan. Ia takkan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort—Pangeran relikui kematian, Harry hanyalah sosok manusia berisi selembar nyawa yang siap mati kapan saja setelah diluncurkan satu kutukan mematikan._

 _Tapi bukan Harry namanya—ia keras kepala luar biasa._

 _Hermionie dan Luna ada di sampingnya, mereka bertiga dalam percarian relikui kematian—minus Ron yang memilih meninggalkan tenda. Dan mereka bertemu dengan_ nya. _Dia yang sudah membuat hidup ketiganya—dan bahkan seluruh penyihir sengsara._

 _Saat mantera "AVADA KEDAVRA!" dilucurkan—saat itulah takdir berkata lain._

 _Voldemort dan Harry mendapatkan kesempatan—dua hal serupa yang saling bertolak belakang._

...

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, mata hijau cemerlangnya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menatap sekelilingnya.

Pemandangan bukit Skotlandia, deru mesin kereta api, dan kompartemen yang terasa familiar, berhasil memecah lamunan Harry dalam dua detik. Ia kaget, namun tak bisa lebih kaget dari ini. Setelah melihat tiga orang penghuni lain di kompartemen ini. Sesaat Harry akan menjatuhkan rahangnya, namun kemudian kembali menutupnya dengan bunyi 'KLAK' keras. Instingnya meneriakkan pertanda bahaya, dan ia segera menghunuskan tongkat _holly_ dalam genggamannya.

Dua dari tiga penghuni selain Harry juga berdiri dan menghunuskan masing-masing tongkat mereka dengan waspada. Harry memicingkan matanya, melirik pada Hermionie yang balas mengerling ke arahnya. Seorang lagi yang menghunus tongkatnya adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam bergelombang yang ditata rapi ke samping dengan gaya belah.

"Voldemort..." Harry mendesis marah—ia yang pertama kali mampu menguasai diri dan menemukan suaranya kembali. Tongkat _holly_ ditangannya diacungkan, tangannya menggenggam sangat erat sampai terasa kebas.

"Bukan." Hermionie balas mendesis. "Yang ini Tom." Gadis itu melirik Harry sebelum beralih pada lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Tom' dan 'Voldemort' oleh Harry.

Luna Lovegood, seorang lagi penghuni lain kompartemen itu tampak tak terpengaruh suasana. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi dan tersampir halus di atas kedua bahunya. Tak ada anting lobak atau tutup botol _butbeer_ yang digunakannya. Mata bulatnya tampak menatap kedua rekannya, _plus_ satu musuhnya dengan penasaran. Jelas heran dengan perpindahan mereka yang mencengangkan.

Padahal baru saja rasanya mereka bertarung hampir mati melawan Voldemort tanpa relikui kematian—maksudnya melawan Voldemort yang wajahnya sudah jelek. Dengan kulit pucat dan hidung hanya berupa dua celah. Tapi yang berdiri di depan mereka sekarang, jelas bukan orang yang jelek-jelek amat. Bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang cukup tampan.

Dan ditengah ketegangan ketiga orang yang saling menghunuskan tongkat tersebut—yaitu Harry, Hermionie dan Voldemort, yang kini menjadi Tom Riddle muda dengan wajah masih manusia _plus_ ketampanannya.

Ingatkan Harry untuk mengeluh pada Luna nanti akan deskripsi Voldemort yang tampan.

Baru saja ketiganya akan membuka mulut untuk mengucap mantera, sebelum pintu kompartemen menjeblak terbuka. Berdebum dengan suara keras yang berhasil mengagetkan ketiganya—minus Luna yang memasang wajah datar-datar saja masih tak terpengaruh suasana.

Di depan pintu kompartemen yang baru saja menjeblak terbuka, berdiri Lily Evans dan Remus Lupin. Dua prefek Gryffindor yang saat ini akan menjalani tahun kelima. Keduanya tentu saja kaget saat mendapati Harry, Hermionie dan Vold—Uh-oh maksudnya Tom Riddle. Sedang dalam posisi tongkat teracung siap berduel.

"POTTER! GRANGER! RIDDLE! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Harry jelas-jelas merasakan kupingnya berdengung ketika Lily—Ibunya menjerit ngeri ketika melihat posisi mereka. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Harry sebelum sadar bahwa Lily terlihat seumuran dengannya. Begitu pula dengan Herminonie dan Voldemort yang berwujud Tom Riddle muda di tahun kelima. Remus yang berdiri di belakang Lily tampak mengintip keributan di dalam dengan mata penasaran. Menemukan ketiganya yang membeku akibat jeritan Lily, kecuali seorang cewek pirang yang masih duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang.

Luna sempat-sempatnya tersenyum tipis pada Remus yang membeku di depan pintu, sementara Lily sudah masuk ke dalam kompartemen dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Tak percaya bahwa empat murid Hogwarts dan salah satunya dari asramanya malah ditemukan dalam posisi siap berduel untuk memulai tahun kelima mereka. Lily merengsek maju dan duduk di antara Hermionie dan Luna, menghadap Harry dan Voldemort yang dengan cepat menyembunyikan tongkat mereka di balik lengan jubah. Remus ikut merengsek masuk, duduk berdesakan di samping Voldemort yang matanya sudah meyipit tajam.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan tadi?! Apa kalian lupa? Kalian bahkan belum masuk ke kastil Hogwarts, dan kalian sudah memulainya dengan berduel di _Hogwarts_ _Express_?!" Lily tampak menjerit frutasi, tangannya tergerak untuk memijit kening dan meremas sedikit rambut merahnya. Harry teringat dengan rambut merah Ron ketika melihat rambut Ibunya, namun rambut Liliy tampak lebih gelap. Seperti warna merah pada tembaga.

" _Bloody hell!_ Kalian murid-murid kebanggan Hogwarts?! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Jangan menyelaku Remus, ini semua pengaruh buruk dari kalian!" Lily buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Remus akan membuka mulut. Ia kemudian mengangguk paham, tahu betul maksud mereka di sini merujuk pada dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya— _The Marauders._

Harry merasa perutnya jungkir balik, ia jelas tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan Harry kehilangan suaranya saat dipergoki oleh Ibunya ketika akan berduel dengan Tom Riddle muda—apalagi yang ini Lily masih seumuran dengannya. Dan usia mereka seakan ditarik menjadi murid Hogwarts tahun kelima. Hermionie yang pertama kali berpikir cepat dan mengungkapkan jawaban masuk akal—jelas benar kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata.

"Ah, tidak ada. Yang tadi sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya sedang mencoba salah satu mantera duel yang kami pelajari musim panas tadi, dan akan mencobanya berhadapan langsung—"

"Tapi kau datang sambil berteriak-teriak seakan dunia mau kiamat besok." Harry jelas-jelas melotot pada Tom Riddle yang memotong penjelasan Hermionie, sementara yang dipelototi sendiri mengendikkan bahunya.

Lily terlihat menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi dengan waspada. Tampak mendeteksi apakah ada aroma kebohongan di sana, sebelum kemudian berpikir mereka tidak mungkin berdusta. Lily kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, bersiap untuk ke gerbong Prefek lagi karena kereta hampir sampai di statsiun. Mereka harus mengawasi anak-anak kelas satu yang akan di seleksi tahun ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuharap memang tak ada apa-apa di antara kalian bertiga. Oh, ya kita akan bertemu di tahun kelima. Dan maaf belum menyapamu Ms. Lovegood." Lily buru-buru menambahkan sapaan pada Luna yang tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, gadis itu kemudian keluar kompartemen diikuti oleh Remus yang masih mengerling ke arah keempatnya. Sebelum menutup pintu kompartemen dan berjalan menuju gerbong Prefek.

Tepat setelah mereka berhasil bernafas lega, barulah Luna yang pertama kali nyeletuk lalu bertanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi?"

Tepat—tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mampu menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

...

Harry hampir berteriak histeris ketika membuka kopernya, sebelum disadarkan oleh Tom Riddle yang sama-sama mengumpat di balik punggungnya. Hermionie melirik ke arahnya, dan Luna melongok dengan wajah penasaran. Seketika mereka paham apa yang membuat dua orang itu serempak mengeluk keras-keras.

Kini mereka menyadari akan sesuatu, bahkan mereka berempat—Harry, Hermionie, Luna dan Tom Riddle berhasil dipermainkan oleh takdir dan dibawa mundur ke waktu 21 tahun yang lalu. Dengan keempatnya juga berubah menjadi seumuran murid tahun kelima, termasuk Voldemort yang kini tidak lagi berwajah pucat dan berhidung celah.

Rencananya, mereka akan menjalani kehidupan di sini seperti biasa. Karena sepertinya Lily dan yang lainnya mengenal mereka. Dan itu berarti mereka bisa kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts, mengulang kembali sebagai murid tahun kelima di waktu 21 tahun yang lalu. Ini jelas menggelikan, pikir Harry. Dan semua ini berubah menjadi mengerikan ketika Harry membuka kopernya dan akan mengganti seragamnya.

Di dalam kopernya, yang dengan jelas bertuliskan nama 'HARRY POTTER' dengan label besar. Harry menemukan syal berwarna hijau belang perak—khas Syltherine. Teronggok di tumpukan jubah-jubah dan seragam sekolahnya. Baik, biarkan Harry mengecek sekali lagi apakah ini memang kopernya atau tidak. Sebelum ia memang menemukan namanya tertulis di sana dengan label besar meski sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali.

Ia menoleh ke arah Tom Riddle yang tampak sefrustasi dirinya, dan Harry menemukan penyebabnya. Itu karena pemandangan dalam kopernya yang tampak semegerikan koper Harry. Harry melihat ada banyak atribut Gryffindor di dalam koper Riddle, bukannya Syltherine—dan kebalikan dari asrama Harry sendiri.

Mengabaikan Harry dan Tom Riddle yang tercengang dengan koper masin-masing, Hermionie juga mulai membongkar isi kopernya, begitu pula dengan Luna. Dan mereka jelas terkejut, namun tidak sejelas Harry dan Tom Riddle yang sama-sama mengumpat dengan keras. Keduanya saling lirik, kemudian mengerling pada Harry.

Ah, sekarang mereka mulai paham—asrama mereka di tahun ini sudah tertukar.

Sekarang mereka tersesat di tahun kelima Hogwarts 21 tahun yang lalu, tanpa ingatan, dan tanpa kenalan. Hanya mereka bertiga _plus s_ atu pihak dari musuh terbesar mereka. Dan ditambah lagi mereka di sini ternyata berada di asrama yang berkebalikan.

Harry di Syltherine, Tom Riddle di Gryffindor, Hermionie di Revenclaw, dan terakhir Luna di Gryffindor.

Oh, sekarang semuanya terdengar sangat lucu—namun tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tertawa.

...

 **To be continue~**

Intinya, cerita ini dimulai ketika Harry, Hermionie, dan Luna berduel melawan Voldemort. Tapi kemudian mantra 'avada kedavra' yang diluncurkan oleh Voldermort justru membawa keempatnya ke masa 21 tahun yang lalu. Dan berubah menjadi murid Hogwarts tahu kelima, plus keempatnya berada di asrama yang tertukar. Belum lagi orang-orang di masa ini tidak heran dengan keberadaan Harry, Hermionie, Voldemort dan Luna yang sebelumnya bukan berasal dari jaman ini.

 **...**

Maaf baru segini dulu cerita yang bisa author ketik. Waktu mau lanjutin tiba-tiba mentok begitu saja, jadi author putuskan untuk memutus ceritanya sampai sini saja.

Baik, sebelumnya author adalah penghuni baru di fandom ini. Dan semoga kalian berkenan membawa fanfict ku ini. Terakhir, _mind to review?_

30/04/15


End file.
